


You Better Watch Out

by from_scarlet_to_pink



Series: Kingsman Advent Calendar '17 [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Civilian Roxy Morton, F/M, background Hartwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_scarlet_to_pink/pseuds/from_scarlet_to_pink
Summary: Roxy's dad is missing, so she asks Merlin to help her find him. Can they find him in time, and save Christmas?





	You Better Watch Out

**Author's Note:**

> working from [this](http://from-scarlet-to-pink.tumblr.com/post/168094448114/verobird-christmas-prompts-some-i-made-up) list of prompts for an advent-calendar
> 
> DEC 10: Your dad is Santa, he’s missing, and I’m helping you save Christmas
> 
> (late addition because I was travelling that day)

Merlin was sitting at his desk, overseeing both Kay’s and Lamorak’s missions. V-Day hat left Kingsman understaffed, and even six months later everyone was still pulling double shifts, trying to get the world back up running smoothly again. It had helped that Harry Hart had been found in a Kentucky hospital, and after months of physical therapy had accepted to take on the mantle of Arthur, Eggsy replacing him as agent Galahad.

It had been through Eggsy that Merlin had met Roxanne Morton, his best friend, and, as it turned out, niece to the late Lancelot. The two of them had gotten to know each other at Eggsy’s birthday party, which the young knight insisted he attend, and he was endlessly grateful for it. Roxy was smart, charismatic, and absolutely refused to waste any time on longing glances and shy smiles, walking up to him at the end of the night, and asking him out on a date. That had been three months ago, and even if Merlin’s schedule didn’t often allow for a lot of free time, they made it work.

Merlin was just guiding Lamorak through a busy part of Madrid and towards his extraction point, when his phone buzzed on the desk. He had programmed it, so that only Kingsman staff could contact him directly, or someone who had called him three times within four minutes, signaling a dire situation.

It was Roxy’s name on the display, and he got worried, as she wouldn’t call him during the regular business hours of the tailor’s on Savile Row where she believed him to work. He redirected the call to his glasses. “Roxy? Is everything ok?”

“Merlin! I tried calling you, it wouldn’t connect… I need your help!”

He started worrying even more, hearing how distressed she sounded. “It’s alright, lass, what happened?” He turned to another screen on his desk, running a trace on Roxy’s phone.

“It’s dad, he’s missing!”

The computer pinged, showing Roxy to be at her parents’ residence in Kensington. “Missing? How long?”

“I don’t know! He was supposed to meet me for lunch, and when he didn’t show up, I came to the house, but he isn’t here. Merlin, you need to find him!”

“Me? Roxy, isn’t this a job for the police? I’m not sure what you want me to do, here.” He kept up the façade of the IT specialist working a regular job, but really he was working on locating Edward Morton’s phone. With the algorithm he had devised it should take him no time at all.

“Cut the crap! What, you think I really believe that you work a regular job on Savile Row? That what you can do with a computer is not some highly specialised stuff? That Eggsy, _Eggsy_ , just got himself a job at a tailor’s? The man wears nothing but Adidas in his free time.”

He had to admit she had a point there, but didn’t want to let anything on. It was better if she knew as little as possible about what his job actually entailed.”

“Look, you don’t need to tell me. I know you well enough to know that you’re just doing whatever it is you’re doing for money or power. Eggsy, too. Just… please, Merlin.” The anger in her voice had dissipated, and she sounded nothing but tired and scared.

“I’m on it. Roxy, it’ll be alright, I promise you, lass.” Merlin typed away on his keyboard. On another screen he saw Lamorak get in the safe house, waiting for the extraction team, so he signed off from the feed, quickly checking on Kay before transferring his mission over to Morgana, who had come back from her lunch break.

A couple of moments later he got the signal, telling him where Roxy’s father was. “Love, I found him. He’s at Chelsea and Westminster Hospital.”

“He’s what?! What happened?” Roxy sounded distressed at the news.

Merlin asked her to have a glass of water and sit down, to try and control her breathing, while he hacked into the hospital’s network, and check for her father’s file. “It appears he was brought in after he was found lying outside your parent’s home. He has a concussion, but seems to have no other injuries. He’ll be ok, Roxanne.”

“Ok, I’ll go there now. Thank you, Merlin, so much. I’ll talk to you later.” She hung up, and Merlin went back to work, keeping Mr. Morton’s file open on a screen, just in case.

\------

Merlin actually managed to leave the mansion before 9pm, which was quite the feat for him these days. He made his way back to his flat in Islington, and called for his favourite Chinese take-away. He had just gotten comfortable on the sofa when there was a knock at the door. He looked through the viewer, and found Roxy standing on the other side.

“Well, hello. I didn’t expect you today, come in.” He opened the door wider to let her through. Roxy kissed him, then went to the kitchen, fetching two glasses and made her way to the sofa, taking a bottle of wine out of her bag.

“It was a long day, and I wanted to see you.” She filled the two glasses, and cuddled close to Merlin, who had sat back down on the sofa. “Thank you, again. I don’t know what I would have done without your help. I know the police wouldn’t have looked for him yet, and to call all the hospitals in the area…”

“Think nothing of it, love. Why didn’t your mother tell you? I saw that she is his emergency contact person.”

“She just got back from Beijing today, so she was on a plane most of the day. She didn’t even know until I called her. She’s at the hospital now, they want to keep dad overnight. Which leads me to another problem.”

Before she could elaborate, there was a knock on the door.

“Ah, that would be the food. Just a moment.” Merlin went to the front door, and came back with a bag full of take away cartons. He sat back down on the sofa, and handed a second pair of chopsticks to Roxy.

“So. What was that problem you had?”

“It’s… not something I’m sure you can help me with.” She sounded hesitant to explain what was going on.

“Try me, lass.”

\------

“I cannot believe you are making me do this.”

“Oh, shut up. You owe me. You’re the reason I’ve lost all my hair, so you get to do this.” Merlin looked at his best friend, who was currently stuck in a fat suit, trying to get into a Santa costume.

“You say that as if you had never before gotten back at me for doing my job in fashion you disapprove of, you bastard. What, that honeypot with the German Minister’s wife in ’04 was just for my benefit, was it?”

Merlin snickered, thinking back to the mission Harry was talking about. It really was best not to have saved the recordings from that stint. Well, not all the recordings at least. “Fine then, do this, and I’ll make sure that Galahad is free around your anniversary, and not stuck in the middle of nowhere on a mission, aye?”

“Fine. You’re still a bastard.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, and turned around when he heard a giggle coming from the door. Eggsy was standing in the doorway, taking pictures on his phone.

“Looking good, Harry!”

“Put that phone away, Eggsy, or so help me…”

“Ah, come on, luv, don’t be like that. Roxy’s dad does this every year, and he’s still on bed rest because of his concussion. It’s not the children’s fault, so don’t punish them by taking away their visit with Santa. A pediatrics wing is depressing as fuck as it is. Just think of how important this would be to Daisy.” Eggsy walked closer to Harry, helping him put on the Santa jacket, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Mind, you wanna keep the suit and dress up for her for Christmas?”

“Don’t push it, Eggsy.” Harry tried to look stern, but failed, as Eggsy put the fake white beard on his face.

“Or what?” The angelic smile he had on his face was everything but that, and Merlin cleared his throat to get their attention before they got carried away.

“Alright then, gentlemen. The cab is ready and waiting to take us to Great Ormond Hospital. Let’s go.”


End file.
